Dancing with the gods
by Yami-HikariAkira
Summary: It has been over 100 years since the Greek gods have come to the God games where they play with human lives. Now Ryou Bakura is stuck in the middle of it all when the gods come back and the God Akefia Hades takes an interest in him- problem is, Akefia mistakes him for a female. Gemshipping- Slight Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping and Puzzleshipping. Rated T for now. YAOI WARNING!
1. Prologe

Long time ago, in the ancient times. The gods would gather together on mount Olympus along with gods outside of heavenly touch, such as Hades. The gods would gather together to play a game, to play with the human's lives. Every 30 years they would choose a human in the mortal world and take form as one of the living to toy with their fates. Only once had a god fallen in love with a human in which turn they married that woman. Over one hundred years have passed; the gods have not come for the god games. It was now the twenty century and on city; Domino city still celebrates these games.


	2. chapter 1: god games

"God games?" A boy asked, turning to his tri-haired friend. "Yeah, everyone dresses like gods and goddesses and we dance till our feet give out. Since it's the day of the original god games, I thought it would be nice to have a party like that, you should come along Ryou." Yugi motou explained as he licked his ice cream. "When everyone one is settled, we have a big dance, last couple standing wins one thousand yen and a slow dance with each other with no one on the dance floor for one song." Yugi then started to laugh. "With you looking like a female, you could pull off being a goddess." "A goddess?!" Ryou coughed on his ice cream after taking a big bite out of it. "Calm down Ryou." Yugi held up his hands in surrender. "I was just joking." Ryou rolled his eyes, finishing his ice cream. "I'll see you at the party, Yugi." Ryou ruffled the smaller teen's hair before walking into a costume shop that has also been his home. As soon as Ryou walked in someone popped out in front of him. "Happy god games!" A blond haired boy yelled into the boy's face. "Oh, Ryou you're early." Ryou just waved his wrist. "Yugi invited me to a party; do you know if Ishizu has any god costumes?" Ryou asked his friend. "Afraid not, we only have goddesses." Marik said, running to a rack full of dresses and costumes. "We have the goddess of the moon." He said pulling out a golden and white dress with some blue lining with a gold halo crown. "Try it on." Marik said, handing it to his friend. "Fine…" Ryou groaned, heading to the dressing room.

Ryou soon came out in the dress, frowning. "You look so cute!" Marik squealed. "I look like a bloody girl." Ryou grumbled. "Are you coming to the party?" Marik grinned before turning to a box on the counter. "I have it right here, I need to get ready so you go ahead." Ryou nodded before walking toward the entrance.

Unknown to the humans, the gods were gathering for the first time in hundreds of years. Everything was in place, except for one thing- or god missing; the god of the underworld. Just as the god of all gods, Yami(1) was about to start the games,


	3. Chapter 2: Party time

The young boy that was dress as a goddess slowly walked into the home in which no one was inside the house- they all must have been in the back yard. Shaking his head Ryou headed to the kitchen to get a drink. Once at the sink he filled a glass of water and gulping down the water. "Hey, Yugi told everyone to stay out of here." A voice hissed.

Ryou turned around with the cup only to find Mai valentine was standing in the doorway. "Wow, Ryou you look amazing, your costume is way better than mine, I'm the goddess of love." She said with a bright smile. Ryou smiled back as he dumped out the rest of the water in his glass before walking out with Mai to find the rest.

"Hey guys look who I found!" Mai called as they reached outside where the group was sitting on the bench. Once they reached the group Ryou quickly covered his mouth to keep from laughing once he saw Marik who also was a goddess. Marik stuck his tongue out at Ryou before giving him a warm smile. "Wow Ryou, who are your dressed up as?" Yugi beamed, looking over his flustered friend. "The goddess of the moon and forest." Marik snickered at the shy boy before he puffed out his chest in pride.

"Can you guess who I am?" "Yugi is the god of light, medicine, and music, Joey is the messenger of gods, Anzu is the queen of all gods-"The female huffed as she crossed her arms. "I thought Yugi would be the king of gods." They all mainly rolled their eyes at the fake joke seeing that Yugi was the king of games. "-And Marik you are the goddess of home, your symbolized by the hearth in which hold the ever burning flame." Ryou explained with a bright smile before looking to everyone to see their shocked faces with the explanation on Marik's god.

"That's just- Just…wow." Everyone then turned their heads to the fence as a few people called out things like "Dead on!" "Nice costume!" Looking to the fence there stood 5 other party goers that looked just like the Greek gods. One was dresses as Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, and Hephaestus. All but two of them looked like Yugi, Ryou, and Marik but lot sharper features. One of them that was taller and tanner then the rest that was dressed as Hades looked to Ryou, their eyes catching each other's and holding them in a hypnotic gaze before Ryou looked away quickly.

Slowly the crowd got quiet as the DJ tapped on the microphone. "Testing 1.2.3 Alright everybody, It's that time, everyone grab a partner and let's get this party started!" He yelled. The crowd cheered before scrambling away to grab a partner. Ryou just sighed as he sat on the garden swing that the others were just sitting on. Maybe he should have made a plan to dance with one of his friend before coming so he didn't look like an idiot when looking for a partner. Seeming to relax the boy suddenly feel a hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"Hey, you alright little one?" A rough yet soft voice asked him. Lifting his head the boy looked up to find the man that was dressed as Hades. "Yeah I'm fine, just sitting out for this…I'm not really good at dancing." The man seemed to smile softly as he moved over to sit next to him. "Really? It seems really fun…what's your name? Ah where are my manors, I am Akefia." A small smile seemed to trail over Ryou's face as he slowly started to relax around the stranger.

"I'm Ryou." Akefia suddenly grinned as he stood up. "Well Ryou- seeing as we have no partners, would you my beautiful goddess dance with me?" Ryou opened his mouth to protest about dancing but closed his mouth once more before he spoke. "Alright, I'll dance with you." He gave a weak smile as he slowly reached out and took the hand before him. Akefia gave him a large grin as he clasped the hand and pulled him up from the swing and pulled him to the dance floor.


	4. Responing to Reviews

Randompandaglitter: Thank you very much, with this story I will defiantly continue!

The NoahsMuse: I thank you my friend, before this had used to be a OC based story but I decided to change it all up so that Ryou was the main character instead since I really don't use my OC anymore.

ShadowRealmLover: I will try to update beauty and the beast but I'm not making any promises because I can't seem to grip onto it and continue with it. Lol Edward Cullen

Silver-Hair-Thief: I'm glad you like it J

Nearcreature: Thank you so much! I really haven't seen anyone do anything like this before actually and it gets WAY better in the other chapters- I still need to type up 8 more chapters and the story gets more intense and sad. I have my friend Kasey helping me because she gave me the idea to change the story characters from my OC being the main to Ryou and Hades into Akefia instead of Bakura.

Neko: I will my gray-faced friend!(god now I feel like you are an anon on Tumblr!)

ent here...


End file.
